Conversación en la mesa
by tinurieaa
Summary: Hyoga, Isaac y Camus tienen una conversación reveladora.


Comían en silencio, el maestro y sus dos infantiles discípulos. El fío ya casi no molestaba a ninguno de ellos (ni siquiera a Hyoga, quien era el más pequeño), estaban más que acostumbrados a los helados climas de Siberia. El día había sido agotador para los dos niños, su maestro era verdaderamente duro en lo que refiere al entrenamiento. Pero ninguno resentía a Camus por eso. Ambos lo amaban y lo admiraban profundamente, ya que él era la única figura de autoridad en sus vidas; una especie de hermano mayor capaz de ejercer la potestad de un padre. Si bien era frío e indiferente (nunca sonreía y solo hablaba lo necesario – y para él, lo necesario siempre era poco -), se preocupaba por ellos y era cálido en el trato. Él era todo lo que ellos aspiraban a ser.

No que Camus fuera un adulto en edad (apenas era un adolescente), sin embargo, la edad poco importa al contemplar a un santo de Atena, especialmente un santo dorado. A los seis años ya había despertado el séptimo sentido y obtenido una de las armaduras doradas de mayor rango, por lo que su vida no había sido la típica. Nunca tuvo la posibilidad de una infancia normal, y eso lo había convertido en lo que era: un ser implacable.

El entrenamiento había sido severo, como siempre. Camus imponía su rigurosidad a la hora del aprendizaje y no había forma de escapar. Se quedaba quieto observándolos y solo hablaba para explicarles algo, en escasas palabras. Su cara no demostraba emoción alguna. A pesar de ellos, sus discípulos sabían que él sentía.

El ejemplo mas claro, pensaba Isaac, fue cuando Hyoga se lastimó hace tantos meses. Un hielo se quebró bajo sus pies y Hyoga cayó al agua, no sin antes golpearse con las congelaciones de la superficie que todavía no se habían roto. Como siempre, la cara de Camus era imperturbable, pero Isaac vio la diferencia. En una milésima de segundo su maestro ya estaba al lado del agujero resultante y había sacado a Hyoga del agua. Esa era la clave, pensaba Isaac. Camus parecía inmutable pero no lo era. Luego de convivir con él tantos años uno aprendía a detectar los minúsculos cambios en su comportamiento cuando algo lo inquietaba o lo preocupaba. Su maestro nunca se apuraba, nunca corría. Simplemente caminaba elegantemente o se deslizaba suavemente por los hielos, con una agilidad que Isaac envidiaba, como si la nieve le importara poco y el frío no lo afectara. Y sin embargo ahí estaba… moviendo su imponente figura a una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos de Isaac y llegando a Hyoga antes de que él pudiera siquiera procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Isaac frunció el ceño. Eso ciertamente quitaba sus pensamientos del extraño acontecimiento de ese día. Seguramente, si aquella vez él hubiera sido el caído, Camus no lo hubiera buscado, simplemente le hubiera dicho que mantuviera la calma e intentara salir de esa problemática situación. Y hubiera sido lo correcto, pero no lo había hecho con Hyoga. Era incapaz. Probablemente se debiera a que Hyoga era más pequeño y hacía menos tiempo que estaba con ellos, pero Isaac no dejaba de pensar que era algo más. No se animaba a llamarlo preferencia (sabía que el maestro amaba a todos sus alumnos), aunque se le acercaba bastante. No llegaba a entenderlo, ya que si había alguien al que Camus no podía preferir era a Hyoga. Está bien, era muy pequeño y recién acababa de perder a su madre y era normal que no se haya recuperado. Pero la personalidad de Hyoga ya se estaba mostrando y parecía contrariado con uno de los preceptos mas defendidos por Camus: dejar de lado los sentimientos a la hora de cumplir el deber hacia la diosa. ¿Quizás era por eso? ¿Al verlo de esa forma, Camus se preocupaba por imponerle lo que él creía que era el mejor modelo de santo de Atena?

Vio a Isaac ponerse serio y se preguntó porqué. Había estado muy risueño durante el entrenamiento, como siempre, y siempre intentaba animarlo en aquellas horas tardías (la cena, los momentos antes de ir a la cama) en donde las exigencias de los entrenamientos se sentían aún más fuertes que antes. Quizás estaba pensando en el encuentro de hoy. Los entrenamientos con Camus era difíciles, pero llegaban a ser rutinarios, mas aun aplacados por el clima y el lugar desolado en el que estaban, ya que nadie vivía cerca de ellos ni era un lugar que fuera muy visitado. Nada sucedía por aquella zona. Quizás por eso Isaac estaba contrariado, el entrenamiento de ese día había sido perturbado. Como aquella vez que él se cayó al helado río congelado cuando uno de esos hielos se rompió. Su maestro lo tuvo que rescatar y llevar en brazos a la cabaña. Ese día Isaac también estuvo así de serio y pensativo. Si, probablemente fuera por eso. No se preocupó más y se concentró en su comida. No pasó casi nada de tiempo hasta que escuchó a Isaac suspirar e ponerse derecho en su asiento.

-Maestro…

Camus ni se inmutó. Si no hubiera hablado a continuación, los niños habrían pensado que no había escuchado a Isaac

-¿Si, Isaac?

Hyoga miraba a Isaac con curiosidad. Lo conocía y sabía que su amigo iba a preguntar por aquel hombre que apareció en su entrenamiento ese día. Esperaba que no lo hiciera, igualmente, ya que él lo consideraba como una pregunta inadecuada. Ellos no eran nadie para preguntar sobre la vida de su maestro. A veces no entendía como Camus, siendo alguien frío y disciplinado, soportaba la personalidad juguetona y charladora de Isaac. Definitivamente, el hombre debía amar a sus aprendices. Su pensamiento volvió entonces a la conversación y, antes de que Isaac dijera algo, se permitió apostar consigo mismo acerca de que diría su amigo.

-¿Quién era ese hombre con el que habló hoy mientras estábamos en el entrenamiento? – dijo Isaac tímidamente. O lo más tímidamente que le salía. Gané, dijo Hyoga. Isaac podía ser muy previsible algunas veces.

Camus no dijo nada. Se incorporó en su asiento como Isaac había hecho segundos antes. Dirigió su azul mirada a su discípulo mayor como si tratara de ver cuanta era la curiosidad de Isaac y si podía ser calmada con una simple respuesta o si requería una completa. Suspiró levemente y Hyoga entendió que había su maestro había comprendido que Isaac necesitaba una respuesta verdadera, nada de "No es nadie importante" o "No sé" o un simple "No te concierne, Isaac".

-Es un viejo amigo mío, de cuando vivía en el Santuario cunando era pequeño. Se llama Milo –agregó al ver que Isaac quería más información aun.

-Ah – dijo vagamente Isaac. – ¿Es también un caballero?

-Si. – respondío Camus, aún sin cambiar su imperturbable rostro. – Es el caballero dorado de Escorpio.

Hyoga abrió sus bellos ojos todo lo que pudo. ¿Un santo dorado? ¡Increíble! Ese hombre, ese Milo, el amigo de su maestro debía ser muy poderoso entonces! Sonrió al escuchar sus pensamientos en la boca de Isaac a continuación. Claramente, Isaac no era nadie que pudiera guardar sus cavilaciones en su interior.

-¡Pero entonces ese hombre es poderosísimo, maestro! ¡Debe ser verdaderamente un hombre formidable si llegó a ser santo dorado!

Y entonces sucedió algo increíble, algo que ninguno de los pequeños acuarios había visto jamás. Camus sonrió. No era una carcajada ni nada por el estilo. Era un simple sonrisa, recatada, llena de ternura y paciencia. Como si lo que Isaac hubiera dicho fuera lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Tanto Hyoga como Isaac se molestaron en su interior. ¿Tanto le importaba a su maestro lo que digan de ese hombre? ¿Por un simple halago a aquel extraño habían logrado lo que jamás pudieron con sus risas o su ternura infantil : que Camus sonriera. Isaac se quedó petrificado con este pensamiento, siendo incapaz de dejar de mirar a su maestro quien había dejado de mirarlo y ahora miraba al fuego, todavía con esa sonrisa adorable en su rostro, en otro tiempo inmutable. Pero Hyoga no se pudo contener. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, deseó ser como Isaac, que hablaba mucho pero que las cosas importantes se las guardaba o en las ocasiones verdaderamente especiales si se callaba, A diferencia de él, que era muy frío y muy tranquilo pero que simplemente esperaba al peor momento para soltar todo lo que sentía.

-Maestro, esta sonriendo – reclamó Hyoga con una voz algo demandante – Nunca lo había hecho.

Isaac casi escupe la sopa que intentaba ingerir. ¡Aaaah! Por ese tipo de cosas no entendía como su maestro lo prefería a Hyoga. Él sabía que era hablador y demasiado risueño, lo que contrastaba con la personalidad gélida de Camus, pero ese espíritu rebelde de Hyoga era aún más con la forma de ser de Camus.

Hyoga, por su parte, temió lo peor. Sabía que su maestro no era malo, pero no toleraba las faltas de respeto y la grosería…como la que había hecho él. Sin embargo, sus miedos eran infundados. Camus seguía sonriendo. Sin moverse, sus ojos se movieron hacia los de Hyoga y los contemplaron por un micro instante durante el cual el niño le mantuvo la mirada. Luego, volvió a mirar al fuego antes de hablar.

-Siempre es bueno recibir un halago – respondió calidamente.

Isaac gruñó internamente.

-El halago no era dirigido a usted, maestro. – No entendió porque decidió unirse a la conversación, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con Hyoga.

Camus contuvo una carcajada y sus discípulos lo notaron. Eso los enfureció más. Ya no querían que su maestro se riese. Ellos querían que se riese por alguien que no fuera ese extraño, que no le importara ese extraño, que les importara ellos y nadie más. Y Camus sabía esto. Conocía a sus niños de pies a cabeza y podía leer sus sentimientos como un libro abierto. Su sonrisa no se desvaneció del todo, sino que más bien fue cambiada por una mueca de incredulidad y diversión. Si, diversión. Le divertía mucho que sus niños se impusieran ante él de esa forma, todo porque por un mínimo momento, el pareció darle mas importancia a Milo que a ellos. ¡Ja! Milo si que era bueno para despertar sensaciones extremas en la gente, aun con niños. Niños que lo vieron por media hora, desde lejos y nunca más lo volvieron a ver. Pero ellos ya lo odiaban, ya tenían celos de él, aun sin conocerlo ni sin saber nada de él. Increíble.

-Claro que sí, Isaac. Me pone muy feliz que encuentren a Milo formidable.

A Camus no podía importarle menos lo que sus niños pensaran sobre Milo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Nadie nunca entendía como ellos dos podían ser amigos, eran tan distintos. La gente cercana a Camus, por lo tanto, no quería a Milo, ya que si apreciaban a alguien como Camus, jamás lo harían con Milo. Y viceversa, ya era una costumbre ignorar lo que sus cercanos pensaban de él. Lo que le gustó de esa conversación fue que sus discípulos pensaran tan bien de él. Sin saberlo, claro. Ellos no sabían que él era un santo dorado también. Pero, como dijo, siempre es bueno recibir un halago.

-¿Por qué? – escupió Hyoga sin poder evitarlo. Camus lo miró divertido.

-Hyoga…-dijo, sin perder la calma ni la tranquila sonrisa – Porque eso quiere decir que lo mismo piensan de mí. O por lo menos lo espero, ya que yo también soy un caballero dorado.

Hyoga se quedó sin habla. Sus ojitos celestes se abrieron muuuucho más de lo que pensaba que era capaz. Isaac se atragantó con la sopa, finalmente. Había evitado hacerlo durante toda esta conversación, pero en este punto no pudo soportarlo más. Se incorporó nuevamente y se quedó mirando a su maestro con la misma cara de asombro con que lo miraba Hyoga ¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¿Cómo dice, Maestro? Usted… ¿usted es también un caballero dorado?

-Si – respondió Camus, volviendo a su cara serie de siempre, aunque aún había un pequeño rastro de la diversión que le ocasionaba todo esto. – Santo dorado de Acuario.

Sus pequeños se quedaron sin habla. Dejaron de mirarlo a él y dirigieron sus infantiles y tiernos ojitos a sus pies, evitando su mirada o su (ellos creían) reproche por la impertinencia que habían cometido.

-¿Terminaron? – preguntó Camus, volviendo a girarse a ver el fuego, y sin mirarlos. Ambos asintieron, sin mirarlo tampoco, y murmuraron un "si" tímido. – Entonces vayan a dormir que ya es tarde.

-Si, maestro – dijeron rápidamente los niños y se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación. Una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Camus no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Esos niños si que eran muy divertidos. Honestamente, no sabía que haría sin ellos. Cuando su primer discípulo le fue asignado, Camus lo tomó como un alivio, una posibilidad de alejarse del santuario. Si bien no le agradaba separarse de Milo (su único amigo), no se sentía seguro en el Santuario: el nuevo patriarca le generaba desconfianza. Jamás lo diría en voz alta ni desobedecería al sacerdote, pero había algo muy extraño en él. No se animó a confiarle este pensamiento ni siquiera a Milo: sabía como éste reaccionaría y no sería agradable. Y al parecer, el patriarca no confiaba en él tampoco, ya que era algo inaudito ordenarle a un santo dorado que tomara aprendices y se mantuviera alejado del santuario: porque era eso lo que Arlés estaba haciendo. Lo mantenía alejado del santuario con la excusa de que debía entrenar a nuevos caballeros. Por eso, al principio, sus discípulos significaban eso para él: una excusa para mantenerse alejado de toda esa desconfianza. Pero eso cambió, ahora eran como sus hijos. Sus pequeños hermanitos.

Suspiró y tomó un libro. Se dispuso a leer, ya que no tenía sueño. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Si bien le encantaba Siberia, el lugar era tan monótono y desolado que nada lo cansaba, y por eso le costaba mucho dormirse a la noche. Sin embargo, aquél no era un día destinado a la perseverancia de las rutinas. Fue interrumpido luego de unos minutos desde que había comenzado a leer.

-Maestro…

-¿Hyoga? – preguntó Camus, verdaderamente sorprendido. Isaac siempre quería quedarse más tiempo despierto, mientras que Hyoga era obediente y callado. Si él decía a la cama, a la cama era.

-Maestro… -repitió Hyoga acercándose a su sillón. De repente, Camus recordó lo verdaderamente pequeño que su discípulo menor era. – Discúlpeme por haberle hablado tan rudamente en la mesa – dijo tímidamente, de una manera casi inaudible – No era mi lugar preguntarle todas esas cosas, ni tampoco de emitir un juicio acerca de su rango dentro de la orden.

Camus miró atentamente a Hyoga por unos instantes. El niño podía ser muchas cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas era el que tenía mayor potencial. Su corazón era plenamente puro y contenía una nobleza mayor a la de muchos caballeros muchos mayores en edad. Camus sabía que Hyoga era, de todos sus alumnos, el que iba a cumplir un rol importante en el futuro. No lo veía claramente, pero lo sentía. Hyoga estaba destinado a sobresalir, a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones.

-Para nada, Hyoga. Puedes emitir cualquier juicio acerca de mi armadura y mi rango. –Hyoga lo miró, dispuesto a escuchar la explicación. Camus suspiró. – Y eso es porque tanto esa armadura como ese rango te pertenecerán a ti en algún momento del futuro, cuando yo ya no esté.

Hyoga se sobresaltó sutilmente. Camus vió sus ojos y observó una pelea de emociones. Una pelea para ver si su mirada reflejaba la estupefacción que estaba sintiendo al escuchar esas palabras o el horror y el miedo que le daba imaginarse un mundo sin su maestro para cuidarlo. Sin pensarlo, Camus estiró el brazo y tiernamente sacudió los rubios cabellos de Hyoga. Esa mirada mixta desapareció rápidamente y sus ojos reflejaron admiración y amor. Ahora que su madre no estaba, su maestro Camus era la persona más importante para él.

-Mejor vé a dormir, y no pienses en estas palabras en mucho tiempo – dijo tranquilamente Camus.

-Si, maestro – sonrió tiernamente Hyoga y se dirigió con paso firme a su habitación.


End file.
